To Stuff or Not To Stuff
by The Fiery Bachelorette
Summary: Some girls stuff their bra. Some don't. These girls have a heart to heart about what can and can't be stuffed, and some very interesting secrets are shared...


**A/N Just a lil' one-shot about some magical teenage girls and their boobs. I know a lotta FanFiction authors into that kinda stuff, so for all of you, this story is for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer walked into the band room. Well, dragged herself, more like. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before due to a terrible storm. It was unusual, she normally slept right through storms, but this one was a doozy.

"Hey, guys," she said wearily to the girls as she sat down on the piano seat.

"Hey, Sunset- whoa, what happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That stupid storm happened. Mother Nature's a bitch." She closed her eyes and rested her head on the lid for the keys, hoping to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep.

It was evident that she couldn't have slept for more than a couple of hours due to the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, and her skin which was slightly pale. She almost looked sick.

"I'll say," Applejack chipped in, "we had to wake up at 4 to pick up the apples that had fallen on the ground or they would have turned rotten." She yawned. "Didn't get much sleep either."

Rainbow Dash picked up her electric guitar and started to tune it.

"Hey, do any of you guys happen to stuff things in your bra?" She asked absent-mindedly.

The girls slooooooooowly turned their heads towards the blue-skinned girl. Even Sunset Shimmer managed to crack open an eyelid and raise her eyebrow.

There was a short pause, until Rarity spoke up.

"Erm, what, ahem, brings up that idea, darling?"

Rainbow scratched her head. "I dunno. I do. I was wondering if any of you did as well."

More silence.

"Oh, come on!" She finally shouted. "There is not one of you that have stuffed their bra before?! I doubt it!"

"I mean, sometimes when I'm desperate I put tissue there on a hot day. Or, um, emergency animal shelter flyers." Fluttershy piped up.

Sunset Shimmer sat up. "Wait, is that why all the boys have been going up to you and asking for flyers lately?"

Fluttershy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Applejack facepalmed and sighed. "Hate to break it to you, 'Shy, but those guys aren't really interested in saving the turtles. They just wanna get close enough to sneak a feel where the sun don't shine."

Fluttershy was going to disagree, but then started to mentally replay all the times when guys had come up to her asking for flyers. Applejack gave her a knowing "told you so" look.

"OK, so apart from me and Fluttershy here, who else takes advantage of their cleavage convenience? Come on, put 'em up! Rarity? AJ? Miss Sparkle over here?"

Nobody else put their hands up.

Rainbow Dash though, was not about to be defeated.

"OK, then let's put it this way. Who here doesn't stuff their bra?"

Still no hands went up.

"HA! Knew it!"

"I stuff tissue for sweat." Rarity finally admitted.

"Also team tissue." said Twilight reluctantly.

Rainbow looked to Applejack, who had yet anything to say.

"And how about you, little miss farm girl? Do you use your old mammary glands for anything except hypnotising guys?"

"Well, first of all 'little miss detective', I don't hypnotise anyone, thank you very much."

"That's not what they say at school."

Applejack was about to pick up her bass, but then paused.

"Who's been saying what about me?"

"Oh, you know," Rainbow began, "just that you're a tit-shaker."

Another pause.

"I'm a what?"

"You know, a tit-shaker. You go around flaunting your shit everywhere down the hallways to attract guys. And girls, if I'm honest."

"Mother of-"

"Don't take it personally, AJ. You aren't the only one. They call me that too. And Lyra and Bon-Bon, Derpy, Rarity, boy, especially Rarity-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" The diamond girl screeched.

Applejack sighed again.

"Fine. Sometimes if I'm cold I keep a couple of handkerchiefs there. Satisfied?"

"Very. But tell me, does anyone keep anything... unusual, shall we say, there? Except Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash stared at them, trying to intimidate them into confessing. Sunset rolled her eyes. She knew Dash wouldn't leave them alone until she got her answer.

"OK, fine! I put my phone down my bra! Got it? Is that what you wanted to hear?!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in annoyance. She was given a few judging looks.

"No, no, no, don't look at me like that. These," she pointed at her jeans, "don't have pockets!"

"Fair enough, darling, but I can't imagine what... other stuff people put down there." Rarity grimaced.

"Sometimes I keep extra bills there." Pinkie Pie spoke.

Twilight held a face of disgust.

"That's... unsettling, to say the least. And gross."

"Not to mention unhygienic." Rarity said. "You have no idea where those bills have been, then to add to the crime by keeping them in sweaty places like your bosom." Then Rarity thought. "I certainly hope that you haven't given me any bills from there, Pinkie." She shuddered.

"Of course not! Well, maybe once or twice."

Rarity turned a slight shade of green.

"What's the big deal? So you get a little bit of sweaty boob money, it's not like that's a downside."

"OK, firstly, I don't think anybody would like to reach into anyone's cleavage because they need a spare dollar or two, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"Well I-"

"Not listening! And second of all, taking sweaty boob money would be like taking sweaty armpit money."

Rainbow froze.

"That's... disgusting."

"Mmhm."

"So, the lesson is, don't stuff your bra?" Applejack asked.

"More like, don't stuff anything in your bra without thinking of the consequences." Sunset Shimmer stretched and got up to open the window. All this talk about sweat and boobs had somehow increased the temperature in the band room.

"Or you know," Fluttershy added, "give girls and guys equal rights to pockets."

"Amen to that."


End file.
